


inviso-doodles

by attu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Artist AU, artist!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attu/pseuds/attu
Summary: What are friends for if not making you internet famous?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/requested by lunagalemaster. Thank you so much for the ideas (:

**Work:** amity park at dusk

**Creator’s Comments:** mechanical pencil on the back of an english worksheet he forgot to turn in. i think he drew this one near the end of the summer? all i remember are the mosquitos, man. we were sitting on a hill in the park and i got eaten alive. -mod t

**(23) Comment(s):**

lol i like how you can see the printout on the other side

omg!!! this is amazing!!! how could anyone just draw this on the back of some other paper? i would buy this as a postcard or something!!!

I really like how he plays with light and shadow here. The setting sun is reflected nicely off the windows, as well as those of the streetlamps. You can tell they’re just turning on as the sun goes down. I look forward to his next piece.

_ (click here to read more) _

* * *

“Holy shit, Danny. That’s awesome,” Sam said, peering over Danny’s shoulder onto the notebook he had balanced in his lap. He jumped, his pencil leaving a line across the paper as he scrambled to hide what he’d been working on. Having nothing to cover it with, he settled for tucking the notebook against his chest. Danny twisted to fix her with a very bright blue-eyed glare.

“What the fuck, Sam?” He asked irritably.

“Why are you trying to hide that?” Sam asked, fingers inching forwards to pull the notebook back where she could see it. “It was really good!”

“No it’s not, and hey!” He smacked away her hand. 

Damn. She’d been so close and didn’t think he’d seen. Damn ghost reflexes, Sam thought. “Really, I mean it,” she said a little more softly. “You’ve got a lot of talent. Why hide it?”

Danny relaxed a little, but kept the face of the notebook pressed against him. “I dunno. It’s just… personal, I guess. You know if Dash ever caught a whiff of it he’d parade my doodles through the halls and I’d never hear the end of it. Jazz would probably try to psychoanalyze me and say that my drawings are ‘indicative of a disturbed teenage mind’ or something like that.”

Sam made a face and settled onto the bench beside him, leaning an elbow on the picnic table. “Hard to make fun of something that good. May I?” She held out a hand, trying not to look too expectant. He loosened his grip on the thin spiral wire holding the pages together and glanced down at it before closing his eyes and passing the notebook to Sam with a sigh.

Sam took it, wincing a little as the frosty metal settled in her palm. “Really?” She asked, one eyebrow quirking up.

“Serves you right,” Danny mumbled, looking down at the grass and kicking a stray woodchip.

Sam couldn’t keep one side of her mouth from twisting into a slight grin as she shifted on the wooden bench and began to flip through the pages. It wasn’t a sketchbook Danny had been sketching in; rather, it appeared to be what passed for his English notes. Thumbnail sketches of ectopuses and ghostly vultures wove their way in and out of messily scrawled bulleted lists of the various tropes seen in Chaucer’s  _ Canterbury Tales _ . Her other eyebrow rose to meet the first. She was surprised - there were actually more notes in here than she’d expected. Notes aside, the larger drawings were what really caught her eye.

A scribbled note about their essay due last week disappeared into some very well-rendered flames that seemed to crackle and hiss their way out of Skulker and Ember’s heads. She turned another page and Clockwork’s somber gaze held her own for several seconds, solidly-shaded graphite eyes viewing every possibility, every timeline. The facing page featured the Ghost Portal, which had to be some sort of optical illusion. She could almost see it swirling, endlessly swirling…

A hand suddenly appeared over the page, obscuring her view. “Hey!” It was her turn to sound irritable, snapped out of her reverie by the removal of the notebook.

“I think you saw enough,” Danny said, resolutely snapping the cover over the first page. “That’s the most I’ve ever showed anybody, anyways.” He shoved the notebook into his bookbag, eliciting sounds of tearing and crumpling paper when he didn’t bother to get the day’s returned English homework out of the way first.

It was all Sam could do not to grab the notebook back out of the bag to see what else he’d sketched. Instead, she made herself lean back against the table. “Thanks for letting me see it,” she said. “Really. You should consider taking an art class next year.”

Danny shot her a skeptical look. “No way.”

“It could do wonders for your GPA,” she teased, gently elbowing him in the side.

“Yeah, sure.” he grumbled, but the faint reddening of his cheeks told her he was flattered by the suggestion.

* * *

**Work:** Geek at Work

**Creator’s Comments:** Ballpoint pen doodle on lined notebook paper. Subject featured appears to be some form of nerd hard at work programming a game into his graphing calculator. Before you ask, yes, I currently hold the high score. -Mod S

**(37) Comment(s):**

Really impressed by his real-life drawing skills! So jealous of the way he draws hands.

okay for the record i would like to say that i did not give permission for you to post my likeness, mod s. now everyone here knows what i look like! payback’s gonna be a bitch >:) -mod t

**(2) Replies:**

\-----For the record, Mod T, I never said this was you. You just did that all on your own (:

\-----fucking dammit

some form of nerd? more like some form of hunk. i love hotties with big brains where do i get me one of these

**(1) Reply:**

\-----...hello there -mod t

_ (click here to read more) _

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sam texted Tucker.  _ Nasty Burger in 15? I’ll pay. Got a proposition for you.  _ She sent it, then remembered who she was talking to. Tapping quickly, she sent another text to follow the first.  _ Not that kind of proposition. _

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed twice. 

_ proposition? well then, i  _

_ -_- dammit, sam. you ruin all my fun _

Sam chuckled under her breath as she replied.  _ That’s my job. Got some time? _

_ time for free nasty burger? duh. see you in 10 _

Sam slid her phone into the pocket of her skirt with a grin. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Work:** goth girl doing something i guess

**Creator’s Comments:**  charcoal on some actually decent art paper? wow man this is some quality shit. anyways, goth girl sitting with her stupid big hat because being tan is too mainstream, probably reading lovecraft. hail cthulu -mod t

**(68) Comment(s):**

Dammit Mod T, it’s spelled Cthulhu. -Mod S

**(3) Replies:**

\-----aaaaahahahahaha i know that’s not what you’re really mad about. paybackkkkk - mod t

\-----Just wait until I get the next pre-release of Doomed, then we’ll see who’s laughing. -Mod S

\-----holy shit you wouldn’t D: -mod t

Really awesome work with charcoal! He’s got a way of bringing these drawings to life. I feel like she’s going to turn the page of that book any second! I can’t believe someone wouldn’t want to show these off! Keep on sneaking (;

Omg this is so good??? And she’s so pretty??? I WANT TO HAVE HER BABIES

**(2) Replies:**

\-----Mod T if you say anything about this, I will end you. -Mod S

\----->:) -mod t

_ (click here to read more) _

* * *

Tucker inhaled deeply, savoring the odors of the Nasty Burger. From the plastic smell rising from the sun-warmed cracked vinyl seats in the booths to the scent of old grease wafting out of the fryers, these were the smells of home. He made sure to smell deeply again as Sam slid into the booth on the other side of the table.

“The XTreme Meat Burgers are smelling particularly… cow-ish today, aren’t they?” Tucker asked with a smirk.

Sam, predictably, scrunched up her nose as she rested an arm flat on the table. “It’s bad enough that my money is going towards the slaughter of innocent livestock. The reminder that you consume living beings is completely unnecessary,” she said, dropping her forehead onto her arm. She pulled a folded twenty-dollar bill out of her pocket and slid it over to Tucker. “Just a vanilla soyshake for me. Get whatever you want, you monster,” she mumbled into the table.

Tucker palmed the money and grinned. “No need to tell me twice.” 

He returned several minutes later with a tray bearing his combo meal and Sam’s shake. He plonked the styrofoam cup in front of her and dug into his burger voraciously.

Sam glared at Tucker’s burger suspiciously, sipping her shake noisily in her own attempt to irritate him. “I still don’t know how you can…” She trailed off, sipping some more.

“I don’t know how you drink that plant shit, but you don’t hear me pontificating,” Tucker replied around a mouthful of potatoes and grease. “Anyways, what’s worth a Nasty Combo?”

Sam cut straight to the point. “Did you know that Danny can draw? Like, really draw?”

“Yeah,” Tucker answered absently, swirling his straw around in his Mountain Dew. “He’s been doodling in his notes since we were, well, since we started having to take notes.”

“I don’t mean doodling, I mean real artwork. It’s way better than some kid’s idle doodling during class.”

“Yeah, he’s been doing it so long he’s developed some actual talent. What of it?”

“He doesn’t want anyone to know about it!”

Tucker eyed Sam over the wire rims of his glasses. “Do you really blame him? The dude gets teased for just about everything else.” He dragged a pair of fries through a pile of mustard and popped them into his mouth, chewing as he continued. “I’ve mentioned it to him before, but he really wasn’t hot on the idea of going public with it. I tried to tell him he could make a nice chunk of change on the side selling his sketches to the newspaper or something, but he wouldn’t have it. I didn’t press it. Not cool.”

Sam’s lips tightened a little as she leaned back against the seat, red-and-white vinyl creaking as she moved. “What if Danny wasn’t the one who sold them to the newspaper?” She asked, tapping her straw absentmindedly against her lip.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Danny’s name doesn’t have to be listed. We could make up an alias.”

Tucker snorted. “Danny? Come up with an alias? He came up with his own superhero name and that was subtle as all-hell,” he chuckled. “Fenton? Phantom? He even kept his first name!”

Sam leaned back onto the table. “You weren’t listening.  _ We _ could come up with the alias. Danny doesn’t even have to know.”

Tucker’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Going behind his back? I dunno about that, Sam.”

“It’s not really going behind his back, it’s-” Sam paused, unsure of how best to explain. She sighed, setting her shake down. “He’s been pretty down lately, right? Phantom’s approval ratings are at all all-time low ever since that accident with Ember that brought down that whole construction site. The media’s been eviscerating him like he’s… Like he’s…”

“Spider-Man?” Tucker offered.

“Exactly! You and I both know Danny doesn’t do all of this for the fame or glory, but getting tomatoes thrown at him isn’t helping his self-esteem, either.”

“He has always been a heart-on-his-sleeve kinda guy,” Tucker admitted, crumpling the waxy hamburger wrapper and stuffing it into the cardboard french fry container.

“So, what if we started posting his stuff on Tumblr or DeviantArt? We could sell prints and donate the money to charity or something. Just, something that we can do so that in a month or two we can take it and show it to him to tell him that superheroing isn’t the only thing he’s good at. Lift his spirits a little,” Sam said. A second later she added, “Not to say he’s not, I mean, good for more things. He’s an awesome friend and all, and-”

“Hey, no worries, I get whatcha mean,” Tucker interrupted, laughing. “I’m in. What’s the first step, lady with a plan?”

Sam blinked. “Really? You’re in, just like that?”

Tucker leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “You bought me dinner. What’s a better argument than that?”

Sam looked skeptical.

“All right, you made some good points, too. Danny’s not exactly been Mr. Cheer lately and when he’s down, I’m down. I can’t have my best friend moping around because people don’t like him, right?” Tucker explained.

Sam nodded. “Right. Well then, here’s what I need you to do…”

* * *

**Work:** Dragon Ghost #4

**Creator’s Comments:** Another pencil sketch on some printer paper, another doodle of the dragon ghost. This is turning into a series of dragon sketches… Maybe we’ll start posting another series starring different ghosts? -Mod S

**(171) Comment(s):**

DRAGONS HOLY SHIT I LOVE THIS AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lol derg! I love dragons, I love ghosts, and I love this dragon ghost character. He’s lovely!

**(1) Reply:**

\-----Actually, she’s female! -Mod S

series of different ghosts? can you post more of the hot rockstar with the fire hair? plssss ps. i love you guys

**(1) Reply:**

\-----Aww we love you too, dawg -mod t

I’m not sure posting all of your friend’s art without permission is really a good idea? Not sure this is ethical. Love the content, though.

**(1) Reply:**

\-----Believe me, we’re working on it. Hopefully will update soon. -Mod S

_ (click here to read more) _

* * *

“Hey Danny?”

He looked up from his notebook, brows furrowed. “What is it?” he asked Sam, curious at her tone. She didn’t usually sound so… nervous?

“Can you come over to the couch for a bit? Tucker and I have something to show you,” Sam said, crossing and uncrossing her arms before shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Uhh, sure?” Danny slid the pencil into the metal spiral holding the pages of the notebook together and stood to follow Sam, leaving the notebook on the table.

Tucker sat on the couch, tapping at his tablet with a stylus. “Just a second,” he mumbled, sticking the stylus in his mouth to type for a moment on the wireless keyboard. Danny looked over his shoulder. A login screen? What was Tucker logging into? Tucker hit the enter key and leaned forward to set the tablet on the coffee table in front of them, propping it up with the little stand attached to the back of the device. “All you on this one, Sam,” he said, letting himself fall back into the pillows he’d been using to prop himself up and gesturing at the tablet.

Danny leaned forward to peer at the screen. “Isn’t this one of those art websites? What’s this about?”

“Maybe it’s better to show you,” Sam said, reaching out and tapping a tab on the home screen that said “Gallery.” The page flashed white briefly as it loaded the next page and Danny blinked a few times to clear his eyes. Once he opened them again, he wasn’t sure he believed what he was seeing.

His own sketches were spread all over the screen, rows and rows of them arranged in a grid. He slowly reached out and swept up with a finger, scrolling through images of his work. “What is-”

“We’ve been posting your art online,” Sam blurted out all of a sudden. “Tucker and I. I’ve been borrowing it when you’re not looking while we’re studying and Tucker’s been taking pictures of it using his phone. Well, it was my idea, really, and I enlisted Tucker to help, but I think- We thought, it’d be a good-”

“You guys… Went behind my back?” Danny interrupted quietly.

“We wanted to wait a while and see what sort of feedback it got online before we told you about-”

“Sam, I told you  _ weeks _ ago that I didn’t want anybody else to see these. And Tucker, you’ve known for years that I don’t like people looking at my stuff,” Danny continued, his voice still eerily soft. 

“Bro, I get it. Totally. But just look at some of these-”

“I’m not looking at anything, dude. You guys went behind my back, against what I explicitly told you, and you expect me to thank you for it? Take this down, now!”

“Danny, please just look at the-” Sam started.

“No, Sam! No. You’re not going to convince me, this isn’t something you could just stick your nose in. That’s final, got it?” Danny spat, eyes glinting a faint green.

Sam couldn’t help it. She snapped. “Don’t yell at us for trying to do something nice, okay? You’ve been feeling shitty for weeks and this is something that we thought would lift your spirits. If you don’t like it, just… just-”

“Just what, Sam? Shut up? Go away? Sure, fine. See you guys at school tomorrow,” Danny said icily. He stood up and walked through the couch, fading from sight as he went. Sam and Tucker watched as Danny’s bookbag jerked up into the air, floating along for a few moments before disappearing along with their friend.

Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit.”

* * *

**Work:** rockstar (;

**Creator’s Comments:** blue colored pencil on random handout we got about the school talent show. you ask, we deliver! one supa-hot flaming rockstar for our awesome followers. y’all rock. -mod t

**(377) Comment(s):**

yesssss thank you guys i love her!! hot af

The blue pencil on green paper leads to a really interesting glowing effect. What made your friend choose the colors?

**(1) Reply:**

\-----Believe it or not, that particular blue was the only one in the box that wasn’t broken. As for the green, that’s simply the eye-burning tree-shredding color the school administration decided to inflict the student body with. -Mod S

How did he get such realistic fire with just one colored pencil? Holy shit so jealous o:

Did you get permission yet? As always, still love his work, but I’d really like to hear his thoughts on the subject.

**(1) Reply:**

\-----yeahhhhh we’re uhh still working on that. more news soon -mod t

_ (click here to read more) _

* * *

Danny kicked an empty styrofoam cup across the schoolyard the next afternoon as he made his way home. He’d successfully avoided Tucker and Sam for the most part for the entirety of the day. Avoiding them at lunch was surprisingly easy when he could invisibly sit in a tree and ignoring their passed notes was as simple as phasing the scraps of paper through the desk and onto the floor.

“Danny! Wait up!”

He picked up his pace, kicking the cup harder and accidentally sending it into a bush. There went his distraction. By the time a hand closed around his shoulder, he was almost of the mind to turn intangible and keep walking. For whatever reason, however, he let the hand pull him to a stop. He sighed, slowly pivoting on one foot to face his friends.

“What?” he asked dryly. “Did I ‘forget’ a couple papers with doodles on them back in Lancer’s classroom?”

“Dude, no. We’re… we’re sorry,” Tucker said, hands clenched tightly around his tablet. “We didn’t mean to hurt you or anything, we just…”

“Just?”

“We wanted to show you that you’re appreciated for much more than just fighting ghosts or anything like that. You - Danny Fenton - have value. You’ve just never seen it,” Sam said, withdrawing her hand from his shoulder.

Danny blinked. “That was… have you been talking to Jazz?”

“...maybe,” Tucker replied, grinning a little. “We may have been your friends for a long time, but she’s always been the one who knew the right things to say.”

“You’ve got that right,” Danny said, thinking for a moment. Coming to a decision, he ran a hand through his already messy hair. “Okay. I’ve still not forgiven you guys…” Sam visibly stiffened and Tucker’s lower lip jutted out a little. “..but I’ll give it a look. The website. And for God’s sake, please stop giving me those looks. They’re pitiful and will get you nowhere.”

Tucker at least had the good conscience to look a little abashed, but a small grin slid across Sam’s face. “Really? You’ll check it out?” she asked eagerly.

“That’s what I just said, didn’t I? Come on, I’m not doing this standing in the school parking lot. I’m at least going to sit on my bed,” Danny said, turning back around to head home. When he didn’t hear footsteps behind him, he slowed and called over his shoulder. “Coming?”

Tucker took a few jogging steps forward to fall into step with Danny, bumping into his shoulder. “You know it.”

True to form, Tucker was fully-prepared, tablet, keyboard, and all. He had his tablet running and logged into the website within seconds of getting to Danny’s room. Danny plopped onto his bed, sitting cross-legged on top of the sheets.

“Okay, so what am I looking at?” Danny asked, taking a long drink from the can of Coke he’d brought upstairs.

Sam, perched on one side of the bed to see the display, tapped a little menu and opened a page of graphs and statistics. “Well, here’s some stuff about the profile, to start. Follows, favorites, general traffic. In the past month, you’ve gained-”

“ _ Fifteen hundred followers _ ?” Danny choked on his soda, nearly spewing liquid all over the screen if not for Tucker’s quick shielding.

“Bro, watch it! You almost got  _ Coke _ on my  _ baby _ ,” the geek scolded, anxiously wiping a small brown bead of soda off of a corner. “And it’s fifteen hundred and twelve.”

His throat now feeling like he’d tried to swallow one of Skulker’s hunting knives whole, Danny coughed and rasped, “Fifteen hundred whatever, holy  _ shit _ .”

“You’ve really developed quite the following on here. There are some… interesting people on this website,” Sam said, smiling. “Anyways, these graphs chart your views and favorites over the last few days.” She pointed.

“There’s- there’s  _ hundreds _ .”

“More like thousands!”

“Not helping, Tuck.” Danny tried for a green-eyed glare, but he realized that a lot of his earlier anger had faded. Over a thousand people thought it was worth their time to check out his drawings? That was… amazing.

Seeing Danny’s loss for words, Sam spoke up. “There’s actually been quite the conspiracy going on in the comments. We posted at the start of this account that this wasn’t our art, but it was that of our friend who was too shy to let anyone else see it. Some people were dead-set on you being some sort of art slave locked in our basement. It’s been… interesting, I guess, seeing what people think of what we’ve done.” At Danny’s confused look, she explained, “Believe me, we’ve been scolded by several people in PMs and comments for posting work without your permission. We told them we’d update them once we told you, which I guess we’ll do soon since, well, now you know.”

“Should I… should I say something? To them? The followers?” Danny asked.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, bro. Sam and I have got this thing down pretty well,” Tucker said. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I feel like maybe I should at least say hi or something,” Danny said.

“No problem. If you click over there on the top right, you can make a sort of journal entry where you can say whatever you like,” Tucker said, indicating a rectangular button.

“What if he posted a new work instead?” Sam asked, shifting on her side of the bed.

“A new work? What, like posting a new picture? I haven’t really drawn anything today and besides, I don’t know where to even start with-”

“I’ve actually had something in mind for this for a while. Mind if I…?” she asked, wiggling her fingers and gesturing at the tablet.

Danny lifted his hands away and Sam angled the touchscreen towards her, navigating the website with several expert taps. A minute later, she pushed the tablet back over to face him. Taking up most of the page was… him? It was a few moments before he recognized the drawing. He didn’t draw himself very often; he much preferred to capture other people or things. This was actually one of his more forgiving renditions of himself, too. It wasn’t a very interesting sketch; his pose was a rather static standing one, feet firmly planted on the ground and arms crossed. He was looking off into the distance, a small smile on his face. It certainly wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was clean. Simple. Him.

“You’ve had this one waiting for a while?” He asked Sam, lips quirking up into a smile.

She crossed her arms a little defensively. “Yeah, well, I knew we’d tell you one day and I thought it would be cool if you introduced yourself with yourself, you know?”

“I like it. Thank you,” he said.

“Don’t mention it,” she replied. She cleared her throat suddenly. “Anyways, just fill out the title and comments and hit ‘Post’ and you’re good to go.”

Danny looked back at the screen, staring at the blank fields. He thought a moment, then began to type.

**Work:** Self-Portrait

**Creator’s Comments:** Hey, guys. It’s… well, it’s me. When my friends told me about this page and what they were doing, I was pretty close to having them shut the whole thing down. I’ve never been one to share my doodles willingly, and this came as a pretty big shock. Thankfully, I listened to them long enough for them to show me this page and tell me about all of you.

It absolutely blows my mind that there are over one and a half thousand of you. I seriously can’t fathom it. Thank you guys. Seriously. You’re all awesome. With over fifteen hundred people following this page, I don’t see how I could ever disappoint so many people by shutting it down. I’m not quite ready to take a full role in this whole operation (aside from creating the content), so I think I’ll leave my friends in charge for now.

Anyways… Thanks for all of your support. I’ll be around. -d

He hit ‘Post’ and leaned back, cracking his knuckles anxiously. “So… what now?”

“Oh, just wait a few minutes. People get notified when pages they follow update and you’ve got some  _ very _ loyal followers,” Tucker said with a grin.

“Alright then. Wait. Wait a minute,” Danny said, staring at the display. “What is that?” He asked, jabbing a finger at the top left part of the page.

“That’s your account name. Like it?” Sam said, smiling widely.

“You named the page ‘inviso-doodles’?” Danny exclaimed in horror. “Like… like… Inviso-Bill? That’s literally the worst name! I  _ hate _ that name. You guys know that!”

“This coming from the guy whose superhero name is his real first name, followed by a synonym for ghost that sounds  _ exactly _ like his real last name,” Sam scoffed.

Danny’s retort was cut off when the tablet chimed twice, then again. Tucker swiveled the tablet to face him and changed a few settings. “My bad, dude. Shoulda told you to turn notifications for the post off. It gets a little distracting.”

“Notifications? Like, for comments?”

“Yep. Wanna read some?” Tucker asked, handing Danny the tablet.

“I’m not sure whether to be excited or scared,” Danny mumbled, tapping on the comments section.

**(21) Comment(s):**

Glad your friends finally let you in on their little secret. It’s very nice to meet you.

Omg your so cute! Love your drawings and cant wait to see whats next!

FUCK ME SO WE CAN HAVE WONDERFUL ARTISTS BABIES I LOVE YOU AHHHHHH MARRY ME

_ (click here to read more) _

Danny felt his face begin to heat up rapidly as he read the few comments immediately visible. Tucker looked over his shoulder and let out what could only be described as a cackle, slapping Danny on the back.

“Welcome to internet popularity, dude,” Tucker laughed, fist-bumping Sam over Danny’s head. “Best you’d get to sketching.”


End file.
